


The Blood Dealer - Izzy Stradlin Vampire AU

by sexcoffeeandrockandroll



Category: Guns N Roses - Fandom
Genre: Blood Dealer, Other, Vampire Izzy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexcoffeeandrockandroll/pseuds/sexcoffeeandrockandroll
Kudos: 5





	The Blood Dealer - Izzy Stradlin Vampire AU

This is a spin off of blood dealer Izzy from my Hollywood Vampire series, I felt like he needed his own stories aside from the couple of chapters he guests in! Hope you guys enjoy!

Dealing blood to the vamps across L.A had it’s perks, it was also pretty dangerous so Izzy had found out several times when other vamps had tried to take chunks out of him to avoid paying for the better quality blood they couldn’t afford. Just like tonight again. 

“Goddammit” he grumbled standing up and brushing himself down. 

“That’s my favourite fucking coat” he mumbled gazing at the gaping hole in the shoulder of his black trench coat as he wiped away the blood from his mouth. 

Pulling it off he threw it in the dumpster behind him.

“Seeing as this fuckers dead might aswell make use and harvest some supplies from him” he said to himself. 

He grabbed his guitar case from where it had been thrown against the wall during the brawl and popped it open to reveal a plethora of equipment. He pulled out some vials, needles and drains and set to his work draining the body of all its blood as quickly as possible leaving no trace behind. 

He arrived back to the apartment block he lived at with his band mates to the sound of yelling. Probably the junkie neighbours again. Oh how wrong he was!

“Quit yelling Phil, I told you I’m sure he’ll help!” That was definitely Tracii’s voice. “

What’s he fucking done now” he grumbled.

Tracii might of been a friend of his but he’d certainly been sent to test him and his willpower not to drive a stake straight through the guitarists heart. Mind you some of Izzy’s own bands mates had also been sent to test him to drive a stake through their heart too. 

“Tracii if you’ve killed another groupie again I’m not helping you’re on your own” he spoke making the two men quickly turn around and face him. 

“No, no I ain’t killed no one” Tracii quickly spat out. 

“Then what is it? A fix? Felt like getting on someone’s nerves?” Izzy retorted. 

“Nah man, I-we, we need your help” Tracii quickly blurted. “

“I’m listening?” Izzy said unlocking the door and ushering the two men inside.He threw his guitar case on the couch and lit a cigarette taking a drag. 

“So what I can I do for you two then?” He said exhaling the smoke “

“We found a guy dying on the intersection between Sunset and Highland some guy in a truck just hit him off his bike and drove off” Phil explained. 

“He’s lost a lot of blood he was almost cold, if we hadn’t turned up poor fucker woulda been dead on the side of the road” Tracii added on. 

“Holy shit that’s bad, but what’s that got to do with you needing m….” he paused. He groaned. “You changed him didn’t you?” 

Both men nodded and grinned rubbing the backs of their necks. 

“I’ll get my shit, where is he?”

“Our apartment with Mick and Steve” Phil responded. 

Izzy didn’t speak again just stood up stubbed his cigarette out in the ashtray and grabbed his guitar case as Phil and Tracii looked on. 

“C’mon on then you pair of idiots we haven’t got all night if he was almost cold when you got to him he’s gonna need quite a fix so he’s not feral when he wakes up!” 

The 3 men set off into the night for the short walk between apartments. 

“So what do I owe you for this one?” Tracii dared to ask Izzy. 

“How about please don’t kill anymore groupies when you fuck them?” 

“Or if you kill them please don’t ask me dispose of the bodies” he told him. 

“I won’t man, I promise honestly!” Tracii swore. 

(That was a complete lie, Izzy spent many many more years cleaning Tracii’s and many others bloody messes after that promise until he moved on from his band and L.A.)

The three men arrived at the apartment. They were greeted by a panicked Mick and Steve. 

“Thank fuck you’re back, this dude is seriously losing it man” Steve hammered out. 

The 5 men heard the most animalistic screams echo around the apartment. 

“Where is he?” Izzy demanded. 

“In that room there” Mick pointed out the room opposite the bathroom. 

Izzy barged past the pair and pushed the door open to reveal the dark haired man probably around the same age as himself writhing around on the bed screaming, breaths heaving deeply. He dropped his guitar case on the floor and began his work. He grabbed a vial filled with the dark red liquid and took syringe to draw it up, his pupils blowing wide as smelt it. 

“Don’t just stand there then, get on him and hold him down” he head whipped round to command the other 4 men stood at the door watching intently. 

“Hold him down?” Tracii asked “can’t you just you know give it him to drink?” 

“No, giving it him to drink won’t work as quick, we gotta inject it directly into him” he told Tracii. 

“Okay dude whatever you say” Tracii shrugged. 

The four men pinned him down for Izzy. Who clambered onto the bed and the rolled the strangers sleeve up and began feeling around for a vein. After a while he managed to catch a feel of one. 

“Gotcha, I hope you’ve got him pinned down enough he’s not gonna like this” Izzy said. 

“We’ve got him! Just fucking do it already!” Steve shouted. 

Izzy plunged the needle into the man’s arm causing him to convulse and shout-out. 

“Help me” he gasped grabbing at Izzy’s shirt clutching it for dear life. 

The five men watched him as his face contorted in pain and then as his breathing evened out. 

“He’s probably gonna be like that for a few days, it won’t be as a bad as tonight but he’ll probably flip out again” Izzy told them. “If he does I’ll leave this” he said handing Phil and Tracii a bunch of vials, needles and syringes. 

He slammed his guitar case shut. 

“Hey thanks man” Tracii clapped him on the shoulder. 

“Anytime you know where to find if you need any shit” Izzy told him. 

Izzy left the apartment into the chilly L.A. air and lit up a cigarette to continue to do what he did best making music and dealing blood to the vamps of L.A.


End file.
